


【珉浩】We （短篇完結）

by ampil206218



Category: DBSK, TVXQ, Tohoshinki, 東方神起 - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 現實背景交往設定
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:40:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22628014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ampil206218/pseuds/ampil206218
Summary: ※ CP：沈昌珉 x 鄭允浩※ 現背預警
Relationships: Jung Yunho/Shim Changmin, MINHO - Relationship, 沈昌珉/鄭允浩
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	【珉浩】We （短篇完結）

「我們已經是大叔的年紀了啊。」

沒頭沒腦的，沈昌珉突然這麼說。

鄭允浩輕輕嗯了一聲，帶點疑惑。

他此刻正趴躺在弟弟的胸膛上，雙頰還滾淌著情事過後的紅色氤氳，汗水和淚液使他的眼睛亮晶晶的，在天花板的暖燈光輝籠罩下像是一閃一滅的小火星。

「婚禮結束後的有感而發？」

他歪著頭眨了眨眼，問道。

沈家長女的婚禮過後沒多久，他們就又急匆匆地飛到日本準備下一場演唱會，本來是沒打算做的，畢竟隔天得消耗大量的體力，好好儲備精神比任何事情都得重要，但誰讓這天氣真的太冷——而他們倆本就不是特別耐寒的人。

與愛人共享體溫也只是水到渠成。

「嗯。」沈昌珉捏了捏哥哥的耳朵，從分明的耳廓往下到柔軟圓潤的小肉，「突然可以懂哥看到智慧嫁人的心情了。」

「明明印象裡還那麼小的，好像還會跟在我後面叫哥哥，結果一轉眼都已經成為別人的妻子了。」

「好像是這時候就意識到——不止妹妹長大，同樣的，我也到這個年紀了啊。」年下的男人似乎有些失落。

「你之前還說我太誇張，現在自己體會到了吧？」鄭允浩撇撇嘴，並沒有多少同情之意，他可沒忘當初鄭智慧結婚，沈昌珉這傢伙著實拿他打趣了很久。

沈昌珉聞語卻是挑了挑眉，吃吃笑了出來，「不過嘛，我比哥好多了，至少不需要別人幫我遮眼睛。」眼角的光有幾分戲弄的意味。

「說什麼、我那時候才沒讓你給我遮眼睛。」鄭允浩瞪大了眼，但事實上他的確無法反駁......如果沒有沈昌珉，或許他是真會在自家妹妹的婚禮上哭得像是財產被徵收般一塌糊塗。（這個形容還是從沈昌珉口裡出來的）

不痛不癢地捶了一把弟弟，想當然爾只是惹得對方嘻嘻哈哈沒有一絲反省，鄭允浩因此瞪了人一眼，隨即頗些粗魯地挪動身體在人身上窩了一個舒適的位置，卻是把臉撇開，十足像是一隻鬧脾氣的小貓，直讓沈昌珉有些想撓他下巴的衝動，就是這麼做有可能會被貓爪子狠狠拍開。

半晌過後，鄭允浩那才轉回一雙烏溜溜的眼睛看人，他咬了咬唇，眼簾低斂了下來，柔順地用腦袋拱拱弟弟，喉頭緩緩滾出了微小的聲音：「不過，我們的確是老了。」

「......是啊。」

畢竟十六年就這樣過去了。

把哥哥往自己懷裡更攬進來了些，雙唇輕輕蹭過那稍一抬來的面頰，沈昌珉淡淡地回道，溫熱的氣息打在對方微垂的眼簾，激起淡淡的、振翅般薄弱的起伏。

「擔心能不能出道好像已經是很久以前的事情了。」

「那個時候真是很有衝勁呢.......似乎做什麼都能夠全力以赴。」現在倒是學會了不是每件事情只要努力就可以做到，鄭允浩想。

「變化最明顯的大概是現在哥你跳Rising sun，脖子真的感覺要斷掉了吧？」沈昌珉舉了個例子，說完後不知是不是想到了畫面，他倒是沒忍住失笑出聲。

「唔，以前仗著年輕所以那個動作總是做得很激烈，現在好像得稍微注意一下了。」尷尬地吐了吐舌頭，男人下意識按上頸子，嘟囔著說。

「啊——是嗎？我倒是覺得哥你好像一年比一年更有熱情啊，真是連骨頭都是熱情指數100%的骨頭啊。」彷彿奧林匹克運動會的聖火似地，鄭允浩的熱情大概終其一生都沒有燃燒殆盡的可能性吧？

「什麼熱情的骨頭啊真是——我的暱稱根本全部都是從昌多你這邊誕生的吧？」熱情財閥、熱情曼蘇爾......他的弟弟似乎熱衷於給他一大堆閃亮亮的標籤，舞台上的君主就是最具代表性的一個。

鄭允浩沒忍住大笑出聲，他眸子揚揚，嘴唇的彎弧像是勾起的盈盈月亮，眼尾一暈浮紅惹得身下的男人湊過吻了吻。

「我的榮幸。」沈昌珉笑瞇眼，調皮的樣子像當年那個剛滿十六歲的大男孩，這使得他的哥哥禁不住加深了本只是憐愛的親吻。

舌頭輕輕地交纏，緩慢廝磨猶如微微波動的流水，鄭允浩滿意地舔了舔對方柔軟的下唇，「那昌珉呢？」他問，雙眼撲朔。

指腹輕輕撫過對方的下半眼，沈昌珉柔下聲音：「我嗎——唔，就是之前跟哥你說過的，演唱會的時候很容易就疲憊了，明明以前都可以支撐很久的......果然三十歲是每個人的大關啊——」止不住喟嘆一聲，由於表情實在過於誇張，惹得鄭允浩笑著伸手拍了拍他的面頰。

「啊！這麼說起來，皺紋也變多了。」扭起眉頭，年長的男人鼓起雙頰，「好懷念二十歲的時候——那時候的我完全沒有皺紋——」語落，他拉了拉眼角，懊惱地呼了一口氣。

「現在也還是很帥的，允浩哥。」

「可是小學生不認識我們......」鄭允浩癟了癟嘴。

「那個跟這個不是一回事好嗎？」這哥是怎麼把這兩者連結在一起的啊？

「不不不、這絕對是差不多的概念，你看我之前遇到的高中女生，也說EXO的弟弟們比我們還帥氣啊......雖然是真的也很棒沒錯，但是──」

「果然我的魅力是有下降的吧.......」

見鄭允浩一副可憐兮兮的委屈模樣，沈昌珉眉宇蹙起，他無奈地輕輕嘆了一口氣，伸手拉過哥哥的手往自己雙頰上放，「好吧，哥，看看我，你看到了什麼？」他說，表情十足認真。

鄭允浩被對方的舉動弄得一愣，他眨了眨烏溜的雙眼：「啊.....好帥氣的昌多？」

「不是，你再仔細看看。」搖了搖頭。

「我最喜歡的小鹿眼睛？」眼睛閃了閃，年上男人一臉答題正確的滿足神色。

「......謝謝，但不是這個，你再想一想。」耳根竄上薄紅，沈昌珉抿唇，又說。

「什麼？不是嗎.......可是我真的看到的就是超級超級帥氣的昌珉啊......」鄭允浩苦惱的皺起眉。

「呃，到底是什麼嘛昌珉，直接跟哥說──」撒嬌向來是鄭氏絕活，鄭允浩選擇放棄思考，直接嘟起唇索要答案，出道時以Rapper擔當為定位的聲音此刻甜得像加了蜂蜜的熱牛奶。

沈昌珉湊前，額頭輕輕抵上對方，眸底深深倒映出面前之人。

「看見了嗎？鄭允浩，我眼睛裡的鄭允浩。」

「不管變成什麼樣子我的眼睛裡只裝得下你，就算允浩哥變成白髮蒼蒼的老爺爺也是一樣，在沈昌珉看來鄭允浩最好看，最帥氣，最漂亮，最值得被愛──我的眼光絕對不會出錯的。」

「我可是，注視著你將近要二十年的男人啊。」

沈昌珉說的果斷乾脆俐落，帥氣的猶如電視劇裡能臉不紅氣不喘說出一大串肉麻情話的男主角——事實上他也是這麼做了，撇開紅得幾乎要滴血的耳朵不說。

鄭允浩愣愣地看著他的男孩，烏黑的瞳孔顯而易見的逐漸綻出細碎粹亮的花火，他似乎是不好意思了、害羞了，可是又為此感到無比的喜悅無措，他捂住臉，唇角的弧度與笑聲卻是怎麼樣都遮掩不住。

「啊——昌珉吶——」他喚，聲音裡頭的糖分簡直都要暖呼呼的融化淌了一地。

「太帥了、怎麼說得出這麼讓人心動的話啊——」

沈昌珉看著自家哥哥笑得不能自己，此時此刻他不止耳朵紅，連臉頰都滾上了緋色，奉行付出動作比言語更重要的他是不常說情話的，講上這麼一次對臉皮薄的首爾男子來說幾乎已經透支了將近一個月的勇氣。

「總之我就說這麼一次.....你可要給我記好了。」像是為了掩飾害羞，年下的男人咬牙，頗些惡狠狠的說，雖然此舉在他的哥哥眼裡看起來.....嗯，超絕可愛。

當然，鄭允浩並不打算戳破弟弟那點小自尊，已經成長為雄鹿的男人被逼急了還是會瞬間化為斑比，指不定被子一蓋就縮著不理他了。

哎呀可是真的好可愛好可愛——

鄭允浩在內心大叫著。

暗暗深呼吸幾次，收拾好自己因為弟弟而整個化開的一腔愛意，鄭允浩正了正神色，「嗯，知道了，會記清楚的。」

「謝謝昌珉，真的，非常謝謝。」

他輕撫弟弟輪廓分明的臉龐，目光繾綣。

如果沒有沈昌珉，他一定不會是現在這樣吧。

「......我也是，謝謝你。」沈昌珉注視著對方迎來的目光，那烏黑裡頭充滿自己，如同他的眼裡同樣也盡是對方。

他拉著哥哥的雙手，輕柔地吻上了那柔軟的指尖，從唇角流出的聲音微小，卻十足堅定執著。

謝謝你愛我，謝謝你一直看著我，謝謝你不曾想過放開我的手。

他們再次吻了彼此。

唇舌輾轉分離，鄭允浩心滿意足地蹭了蹭弟弟，「繼續一起變老吧，我的相方。」

「當然了。」我啊，可是預定了你下輩子的人。

親暱的依著溫存幾分，正當沈昌珉都開始有點昏昏欲睡，鄭允浩卻突然像是想到了什麼，他啊的大叫了一聲，歪過頭振振說道：「等等、昌珉你剛剛說將近要二十年，所以我可以理解為練習生時期......你就一直在注意我了嗎！」

......什麼？沈昌珉撫摸著哥哥後頸的手登時一頓。

也不知道是怎麼想到那裡去的，不怎麼敏感的年長男人陡然從中捕捉到了重要關鍵詞，思考向來風風火火的他似乎為此再次感到興奮，沈昌珉都還沒來得及回應，便劈裡啪啦說了下去。

「完了、怎麼辦，一想到昌珉從那時候開始就在看著我......啊好開心，超級開心！」

鄭允浩的聲音高亢，圓潤雙眼睜得又亮又大，眸底發散出的光源簡直明亮得讓人都要睜不開眼。

沈昌珉知道對方一直對於自己的年少時期有些奇妙執著，他向來把此歸咎於當年那還青澀害羞的自己十足能激起哥哥的保護欲與英雄情懷，可他沒想過光是這麼一點、呃，小小往事？都能讓鄭允浩這麼興致昂揚。

「呃、不是，哥你聽我說.....」沈昌珉欲反駁些什麼，例如誰讓你在我們第一次見面的時候就對我下馬威所以我當然會很介意你啊、不然就是明明我跟其他人年紀差不多你卻只對他們好.......諸如此類，但依舊是話都不及出口，直接就被興奮上頭的哥哥抓住了雙手。

「做吧，昌珉，再做一次。」

「......啊？」

不不不，完全跟不上這哥的思維啊？

沈昌珉的腦袋現下混亂得像是剛被龍捲風席捲而過，但他的哥哥顯然沒有想給他拒絕或是思考的機會，年長的男人宛如一隻發情的兔子，快速俐落地彎下身子，手指不僅按住他的性器，粉色唇瓣還露骨地靠了上去，明眼一看都知道他準備做些什麼。

「接下來就都交給哥哥來吧。」鄭允浩極為情色地親了一口弟弟的性器，接著沖人挑起眉，笑得放肆昂揚，「絕對會讓昌多超級舒服。」

再被哥哥口得暈呼呼之前，沈昌珉想，完了——

就算長大了，變成熟了，甚至是越來越老，我依舊是永遠拿這哥沒輒啊。

END.


End file.
